


Child's Play

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: A snowball fight at Winterfell...post Season 6.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a hint of ship for Jonsa and some fluffiness.

Child’s Play-

Jon crossed the snowy courtyard with Ser Davos pulling his cloak more closely around his shoulders. Last night’s snow had left the castle and courtyard covered with a fresh foot of powder. Winter had come indeed but for now the people living at Winterfell did not seem troubled by it.

“We will need to answer the Dragon Queen’s summons at once, Your Grace,” Davos was saying.

“Yes…yes, I know.”

Queen Daenerys had summoned the King in the North to Dragonstone to treat with her...her with her Dothraki warriors, her Unsullied soldiers, the Dornish, the Tyrells and her three dragons all on her side.

“As the daughter of the Mad King, she may be an untrustworthy ally but we should hear her out all the same.”

“Yes, Davos. You are right and I will hear her out. It’s not as though I command enough men to ignore her summons anyway. And her dragons alone could mean all the difference in the war to come. Stannis said there was hordes of dragonglass on Dragonstone as well. Besides, it’s not as though I’ve never dealt with untrustworthy allies before,” he finished darkly as his eyes landed on Petyr Baelish standing in the courtyard.

He followed Littlefinger’s eyes to see what he was watching so intently. _As if I didn’t know_ , he thought as he spotted Sansa standing near the stables talking with a small group of the serving women. He didn’t like the way Baelish looked at his sister but there was little he could do about him just looking.

  
Nearby a small group of children, wildlings and castle children, had started a snowball fight. Tormund’s daughters were playing and Tormund was happily offering advice to his girls. Some of the younger stable hands joined in the play as well. Lord Baelish had disappeared back into the castle. _Would’ve liked to see him struck in the face by a snowball_ , Jon thought.

Davos smiled and said, “It is good to see the children having fun and being carefree.”

Jon only grunted in response. _Winter is here. What is there to be carefree about?_

  
Tormund started bellowing as his girls struck him with snowballs and he chased them around the courtyard with his distinctive laugh. Jon smiled then in spite of himself. As he turned to make a jest at Tormund, he felt a hard, cold smack on the left side of his face, right in his ear. He reached up indignantly to wipe the snowball from his ear but then grinned and looked around to see which child had thrown it. All of the children and the lads from the stables had frozen in horror though. Even the wildling children seemed shocked that anyone would strike the king. Except for one red headed young lady who was trying hard to smother her giggles. Her gloved hands were still holding a snowball. One of Tormund’s daughters discreetly pointed at the Lady of Winterfell as if he needed any more confirmation as to who threw the snowball.

“Sansa?” he asked with disbelief. She only smiled and threw the snowball she was still holding hitting him in the chest. Davos and Tormund were both laughing now and the children started to laugh as well. “You’ll have to pay for that impudence, my lady,” Jon said with mock outrage. Sansa laughed and bolted towards the godswood.

  
Jon scooped up enough snow to make a couple of his own snowballs before he followed. He knew it would not be hard to catch her and the idea of making her await her fate was pleasing in some way. “Sansa!” he called as he entered the godswood. “You can’t hide from me in here forever.”

“Yes, I can!” she called with a girlish laugh.

 _The heart tree_ , he thought from the direction of her voice. He stalked towards the heart tree feeling almost as though he were hunting. He could see the heart tree but no Sansa. As he glanced around, he was struck once more by a snowball. This time it hit him square in the face and he dropped the two he had been carrying.

“Seven hells, woman!” he shouted with a little heat this time as she ran from behind a nearby tree to try and escape the godswood and return to the castle.

He was too fast for her of course and she shrieked as he grabbed her by the waist.

“Jon! I surrender, my king…have mercy!” she laughed as he tickled her sides and pulled her in close from behind.

He could smell her sweet hair and felt a joy in his heart at their play. It had been so long since he had engaged in play with Sansa. She had been just a little girl the last time she joined in this sort of fun with him and Robb or Arya.

“Let me go!” she was still laughing as she broke free of his grasp.

“Time to pay, sweet lady,” Jon said as he scooped the dropped snowballs back up.

Sansa was backing away from him towards the heart tree with her hands up.

“Jon. You wouldn’t dare.”

She was half pleading and half mocking. He stalked closer and closer and Sansa backed up as far as she could until she ran out of room. She was trapped between him and the heart tree and panting a bit.

“I would too dare,” he said as he gently tossed one snowball that struck her shoulder before tumbling off.

Sansa grinned at him as he stepped closer. She looked rather like a Weirwood tree with her flaming red hair and her pale white skin except much more lovely.

“It’s so nice to see you smiling and hear you laugh, Sansa,” he said.

“It’s nice to smile and laugh,” she replied. “You looked so serious in the courtyard. I thought you could use a laugh.” She reached up to wipe a few remaining traces of snow off of his face and beard.

“Aye, it was most welcome,” he answered as he watched her closely.

Sansa looked up from his face and into his eyes. The air between them seemed to warm suddenly. Jon’s eyes darted between her eyes and her lips and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he realized that she was doing the same to him. _What would it be like?_ he wondered. He was starting to lean forward just as Sansa’s eyes darted past his shoulder and got wide with panic for an instant before her customary mask fell back in place.

“Lord Baelish,” she said by way of announcement. Jon straightened and turned to find Littlefinger watching them with a smirk.

“My Lady, Your Grace,” he said with a bow. “Please pardon me for interrupting.”

Sansa gave Jon a quick smile before saying, “You interrupted nothing but some child’s play in the snow.”

Jon took her lead and schooled his own countenance into an indifferent look. “Is it time for the council meeting, Lord Baelish?”

“Yes, Your Grace. Time to discuss your plans regarding the Targaryen queen’s summons, I believe.”

“Very well. Lady Stark and I will be there shortly,” he said by way of dismissal. Littlefinger turned and left them with a disagreeable look.

Jon dropped the other snowball he was still clutching and held out his arm for Sansa.

“I know you have to go but I wish you weren’t,” she said as she took his arm.

“I don’t want to go either but you know I must. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” He covered her gloved hand on his arm with his other hand. He jerked his head in the direction Baelish had left and said, “I don’t like leaving you here alone with him.”

“I won’t be alone. Brienne will be here and you said you’d leave Ghost with me. Besides, I’ve dealt with him for so long…it’ll be child’s play.”


End file.
